dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sacred Cards
The Sacred Cards are a group of powerful cards that the original designer of Duel Monsters only made one copy of and only one copy of this card should exist at any given time. Similar to the other Legendary Cards but they stand in no specific archetype other than being the Trump Card of an entire Set rather than just an archetype of cards. Rainbow Dragon and Dark Rainbow Dragon can only be owned by the same person, Blue-eyes Shining Dragon may only be owned by the owner of Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon and there can be multiple copies of Majestic Dragon but they cannot be within the same deck, only one per Signer. Pegasus' Card Rainbow Dragon * Level 10 * Type: Dragon * Attribute: LIGHT * Attack: 4000 * Defense: 0 * Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 7 "Crystal Beast" cards with different names on your field or in your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned. ● During either player's turn: You can send all "Crystal Beast" monsters you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. ● You can banish all "Crystal Beast" monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all cards on the field into the Deck. Dark Rainbow Dragon * Level 10 * Type: Dragon * Attribute: DARK * Attack: 4000 * Defense: 0 * Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 7 DARK monsters with different names from your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned. ● Send all "Crystal Beast" cards you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. You can activate this effect during either player's turn. ● When this card is destroyed, you can send 1 "Crystal Beast" card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard instead. Blue-eyes Shining Dragon * Level 10 * Type: Dragon * Attribute: LIGHT * Attack: 3000 * Defense: 2500 * Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets this card (except during the Damage Step): You can negate that effect. Ma'at * Level 10 * Type: Fairy/Fusion * Attribute: LIGHT * Attack: ? * Defense: ? * Effect: 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type Monster + 1 DARK Dragon-Type Monster Must be Fusion Summoned by the above Fusion Material Monsters and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can declare a card name; excavate the top card of your Deck, add any of the cards that you named to your hand, also you may use this effect again. This card's ATK and DEF each become equal to the number of cards added to your hand by this effect × 1000. Leviathan Cards Divine Serpent Geh * Level 12 * Type: Reptile * Attribute: DARK * Attack: ? * Defense: 0 * Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If a monster(s) you control is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect: You can pay half your LP; Special Summon this card from your hand. Cannot be targeted by card effects. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, during the Damage Step only, that monster has its effects negated, also its ATK becomes 0. Once per Chain, during damage calculation in either player's turn, if this card battles: You can make this card's ATK become equal to the original ATK of the monster on the field with the highest original ATK (your choice, if tied). Crimson Dragon Cards Majestic Dragon * Level 1 * Type: Dragon/Tuner * Attribute: LIGHT * Attack: 0 * Defense: 0 * Effect: Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Majestic" monster. Dystopia the Despondent Dystopia the Despondent * Level 12 * Type: Fiend * Attribute: DARK * Attack: 5000 * Defense: 5000 * Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand or Graveyard) by sending 4 face-up Level 1 monsters you control to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Other monsters you control cannot attack. During either player's Battle Step, once per battle involving this card: You can banish 1 Level 1 monster from your Graveyard; until the end of the Damage Step, this card is unaffected by other cards' effects, also it cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent cannot Xyz Summon. Category:Legendary Cards